


Victory

by wookbutt09



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Grinding, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookbutt09/pseuds/wookbutt09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru finally got the chance to defeat his former kouhai, setter to setter, and the victory was just as sweet as he'd expected -  especially the part where he got to rub it in the other boy's face. It's clear to him that he and Kageyama hate each other, but when his teasing starts to have an interesting effect on the younger setter, can Oikawa stop himself from giving into the desire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

> OMG. Okay so this was just supposed to be a short response to a prompt on my new tumblr sideblog, BUT I GOT REALLY CARRIED AWAY. There's definitely not enough Oikage on this website, and I need it, so I thought I'd post this for you guys cuz I'm sure some of you want more, too. I hope it's good cuz I have literally never written anything like this hahaha.

Kageyama Tobio stood facing his former upperclassman, the person he’d originally admired and looked at for inspiration, with contempt andanger evident in his glare. He had nothing to say as his face became impossibly darker, fists balled at his sides.

“I told you that I would beat you, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa said with a dangerously smug expression. It wasn’t the kind of cutesy teasing that he normally did with his teammates. He was very serious, as he felt just as much animosity towards his kouhai as Kageyama did towards him. The younger setter was shaking with anger, unable to voice just how much he hated Oikawa at this moment.

“Hm.” Oikawa huffed out a sarcastic laugh. “When it comes down to it, Tobio-chan, you may have the upper hand in talent, but I’ve worked hard to get this good, and a dictator king like you could never hold a candle to that.” He may have been wearing a smirk, but his eyes were narrowed, and his voice dripped with venom. This is the moment he’d waited for since the first time he watched Kageyama at practice during their middle school years, and it felt just as good as he’d always imagined it would.

“Shut up,” Kageyama growled quietly, visibly trembling with rage by this point.

“What was that, Tobio-chan? I can’t hear you,” Oikawa mocked. He knew it was pointless to tease the boy, and if Iwaizumi were here, he’d mostly _definitely_  tell him to leave Kageyama alone and drag him away. But fortunately for Oikawa, it was only he and Kageyama here, and it was just too much fun relishing in his victory over this cocky brat whose skills had been unfairly handed to him on a silver platter.

“I said,  _shut up_.” It was obvious to Oikawa that Kageyama was quickly losing his ability to stay as calm, but he just couldn’t help himself.

“Make me,” Oikawa growled right back at him, his smirk darkening even more as he stared straight into Kageyama’s eyes.

But obviously he’d pushed too far, and just as Oikawa had attempted to punch Kageyama all those years ago when his anger had been pushed over the edge, Kageyama had apparently reached his limit, lunging forward, throwing a fist at Oikawa that landed square on his jaw.

He stepped back in shock, pulling a hand up to touch the swelling that he could already feel forming there, but he straightened himself up almost immediately, malice in his movements as he sent a right hook directly at Kageyama’s cheek. And  _this_  time, Iwaizumi wasn’t here to hold him back, and it was so satisfying when he finally felt his fist connect.

Kageyama appeared unfazed as another growl rumbled deep in his chest, practically leaping at Oikawa as he grabbed him by the shoulders and tackled him into the grass. Oikawa could feel the wind being knocked out of him, but he grabbed Kageyama’s shoulders and roughly rolled them over so that he was on top, holding Kageyama to the ground.

“Your move, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa hissed, that vicious smirk appearing once again as he looked down at his kouhai currently pinned to the ground beneath him. Kageyama simply glared up at him for a second before huffing in retort and looking away to the side. Oikawa’s grin widened, knowing that he had won. “Giving up so soon?” he teased. But when Kageyama didn’t answer him or even look back up, it actually pissed Oikawa off more. Kageyama should be crying in his acceptance of defeat by now.

“Hey,” Oikawa tried again, shaking his grip on Kageyama’s shoulders and inching himself up to get a better position over the younger setter. And that’s when he realized what the problem was.

Oikawa actually smiled this time, the irony was simply too good.

“My my, Tobio-chan… what’s this?” Oikawa asked, his voice smooth and low as he gave a single twitch of his hips, pushing down into Kageyama to emphasize that he was well aware of the boy’s growing bulge. Kageyama stayed silent, still refusing to look back up at Oikawa, though unable to hide the bright redness now covering his cheeks. Oikawa’s laugh was dark. “I wasn’t aware that you felt this way about me, Tobio-chan…” he whispered sweetly, leaning down closer to Kageyama’s face. He could hear the other’s breathing speed up, and he laughed again.

“So you like this, hmm? Who knew you were such a dirty boy…” he continued teasing, rocking his hips forward once more, eliciting a whimper from Kageyama that he was sure was not intended for him to ever hear. But he  _had_  heard it, and it only fueled him further. He lowered his face even closer to Kageyama’s, until there was no way the boy couldn’t feel his breath on his lips. He watched as Kageyama’s eyes slipped closed, no doubt waiting for the kiss that Oikawa was not going to give him. Not yet. And as the moments slipped by, Oikawa heard another desperate whimper.

“Tobio-chan, you really want it, huh?” he purred, his lips so close to Kageyama’s, touching but just barely. Oikawa was even surprised at _himself_  by this point. Who knew he could be so cruel? He rolled his eyes at the thought. “Just say the words, Tobio-chan, and I’ll let you have it…”

He had to admit, though, that even  _he_  was starting to get quite a bit turned on by now. Kageyama laying here readily, completely at Oikawa’s discretion, blushing and hard beneath him. The power he felt when he had seen Kageyama’s defeated face after the match was glorious, but this was another feeling entirely.

“Hm? What do you want? Tell me, Tobio-chan, or I’ll leave,” he threatened as kindly as he could, though it was a false threat because he was pretty sure he didn’t have the self-control it would take to get up and walk away right now. But Kageyama didn’t need to know that, so he pushed it further. “You need to say it. Tell me you want it, and you can have it.” Oikawa refused to let everything be simply handed to Kageyama. No, this time, he’d have to work for it. Having this much control over Kageyama was the victory he’d never known he wanted, and maybe it was sick, but he couldn’t care less. Oikawa heard a mumble beneath him, but of course that wasn’t good enough.

“Try again, Tobio-chan,” he urged softly, bringing his lips down to Kageyama’s, just the briefest contact, a cruel tease, before pulling back up. Kageyama was beginning to squirm beneath him now. He was desperate for a taste but Oikawa would hold out as long as he needed to. He was in control, and Kageyama would have to submit to it. But Kageyama stayed silent. Unfortunately, Kageyama was just as stubborn as himself, and if he was ever going to get the younger setter to give in, he’d have to make the threat more real.

“Too bad…” he mocked, pouting as he made to stand up. But Kageyama was quick to grab his wrist, holding him where he was, and Oikawa knew then that this was the true victory. He leaned back down immediately, as close as ever. “Tell me you want it, Tobio-chan,” he said, voice dangerous and deeper than ever as they stared into each other’s desperate eyes.

“I want it,” Kageyama said, eyes wide and begging, and it was loud, and it was clear, and Oikawa couldn’t deny what he had asked for any longer. He couldn’t hold back the debauched groan that left his mouth as their lips crashed together, messy, and rough, and  _so desperate_  and Oikawa wasn’t even sure if Kageyama had kissed anyone before but it didn’t matter because this wasn’t how you kissed someone. This was carnal, and violent, tongues all over each other and breathing all over the place, Kageyama’s hands gripping Oikawa’s shirt so hard his knuckles turned white and Oikawa fisting both of his hands in Kageyama’s soft black hair, yanking on it to somehow get this kiss impossibly deeper. It was depraved, some fucked up mixture of deplorable desire and absolute loathing between arch-rivals. And Oikawa wanted Kageyama to feel ashamed of it but how could he do that when it was obvious that he wanted it just as bad?  It was repulsive and it was the best kiss Oikawa had ever had.

Kageyama was shaking and Oikawa could feel the boy’s hips rocking beneath him, whimpers quickly becoming moans as he finally found the friction he’d been looking for. Oikawa breathed a small laugh into the kiss, loving how carried away Kageyama was getting, loving how low Kageyama had fallen and it was all because of him. And yet he couldn’t stop the groans from his throat as he rocked right back into him. For how much longer? When would this end? How far was Oikawa willing to let this go? He wasn’t sure if he would stop even if Kageyama asked, and deep down he knew it was wrong, but deep down he also knew that at this point that Kageyama would never say no.

Luckily, or unluckily, it was a decision that Oikawa would never have to make, because he suddenly heard his name being called from somewhere behind them. He ripped his face away from Kageyama’s, quickly looking around to see if anyone was there. Not yet, but any minute now. He looked back down at Kageyama, whose chest was heaving erratically, face flushed and practically panting as his mouth hung open to take in air, saliva clearly dripping down his chin and it was lewd and Oikawa had never been more turned on in his life. But it had to end because Oikawa could never allow anyone to see him like this, especially not with Kageyama.

He stood up quickly, and Kageyama leaned back on his elbows to stare up at Oikawa. The look on Kageyama’s face elicited another groan from his throat, and it took every ounce of control in his body not to grab Kageyama by the hair once more and put that dirty mouth to use for something other than kissing. But not a second later, Oikawa heard his name much closer this time, and turning around, he found Iwaizumi walking over to them. Oikawa reached out a hand to Kageyama, that smug smirk right back on his lips. The younger setter glared at him but took it nonetheless, standing on his feet and wiping at the grass that had gotten stuck to his uniform.

“Hey, we’ve been looking for you. What are you doing?” Iwaizumi asked suspiciously, looking between the two of them. He narrowed his eyes. “Are you fighting?” he asked, and it was threatening. Iwaizumi didn’t like Oikawa to pick on his kouhai. But Iwaizumi didn’t realize that Kageyama was far from innocent.

“No way!” Oikawa said, that cutesy look on his face and sweetness in his words that told Iwaizumi that Oikawa was full of shit.

“What did you do…” Iwaizumi said, voice darkening as he looked at Oikawa. Oikawa knew how to play innocent with Iwaizumi, though, he did it all the time.

“Nothing, Iwa-chan, I swear! Tobio-chan was just congratulating us on our win today,” he lied, smirking in Kageyama’s direction, and Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at the boy, probably thinking that there was no way that Kageyama Tobio would ever say that to Oikawa Tooru.

“Whatever. Let’s go,” he sighed, turning to walk back to where the others were waiting. Oikawa started to follow, but not before looking over at Kageyama one more time. Kageyama stood there watching him, and Oikawa had a hard time deciphering the look on his face. Anger, shame, pleading… any and all of it was good, as far as Oikawa was concerned. He winked with a smile at Kageyama, watching as the younger setter’s face fell slightly, and turned back to follow Iwaizumi, his victory complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so, I'm going to shamelessly self promote myself here, haha. Please feel free to check this out on my new sideblog, everything-is-anime.tumblr.com. It's a tumblr where my friend and I answer asks and prompts and headcanons and scenarios AND WE WRITE ANIME MATCHUPS. It's fun, come visit. 
> 
> Or my personal tumblr which is pretty much 100% hot anime boys - wookbutt09.tumblr.com. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
